


Poisoned Love (Lorethan “Reth”)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Paranormalcy Series - Kiersten White
Genre: One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You knew of the existence of werewolves and vampires; they were the most common. You also knew that there were other creatures out there, you just didn’t know what they were. How could you? You were just a human being and your knowledge of in-human creatures was scarce, but you really didn’t think it mattered. They rarely made themselves known to humans, and when they did, the IPCA (International Paranormal Containment Agency) stepped in to handle the situation. You didn’t know much about them, either, just that they were a group that handled in-humans (or paranormals, as they called them). That seemed kind of weird to you, though. You say ‘Paranormal’ and your mind sways to ghosts and spirits, not vampires and werewolves.
Relationships: Lorethan | Reth/Reader
Collections: Misc, One Shots, Song Shots





	Poisoned Love (Lorethan “Reth”)

  * **Genre** : Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,364 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Reth ☁
  * **World** : Book, Paranormalcy ☁
  * **Song Lyrics** : “E.T.” by Katy Perry ☁



_I wrote this after finishing the first Paranormalcy book by Kiersten White a long time ago. I fell in love with Reth’s character and just wanted to write something to celebrate him lol Since there’s no images of him, I just chose an anime guy with pointed ears and blacked it out.[Here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/powerlisting/images/4/4f/Wei_Zhijun%27s_Blood_Teleportation.gif) is the original image and, it kinda fits, in my opinion._

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

_“You’re so, hypnotizing. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?_   
_Your touch, magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._   
_They say, “Be Afraid.”_   
_Kiss Me. Inject me with your love and fill me with your poison.”_

You knew of the existence of werewolves and vampires; they were the most common. You also knew that there _were_ other creatures out there, you just didn’t know what they were. How could you? You were just a human being and your knowledge of in-human creatures was scarce, but you really didn’t think it mattered. They rarely made themselves known to humans, and when they did, the IPCA (International Paranormal Containment Agency) stepped in to handle the situation. You didn’t know much about them, either, just that they were a group that handled in-humans (or paranormals, as they called them). That seemed kind of weird to you, though. You say ‘Paranormal’ and your mind sways to ghosts and spirits, not vampires and werewolves.

You were walking down a dirt road surrounded by lush green grass with a few trees placed here and there. Every mile or so, you’d see a nice country-styled house and the surrounding area was nothing but quiet open fields. You’d think it was farm country, but it wasn’t. You were on your way home from school, book bag slung over your shoulder. The sky above you was a dark gray, looking ready to rain, but you had no doubt in your mind that the day was going to go the same way it did every day; nothing exciting ever happened here.

You didn’t realize that a pair of golden eyes were locked on you, though, fully intent on claiming you. You were too pre-occupied with the upbeat music of _Enrique Iglesias_ and _Ludacris_ blasting through your ears to notice. You didn’t even sense the tall and slender male that approached you from behind.

Only when his arms wound around your waist, pulling you back against his torso, did you realize that something was wrong, but by that point, it was already too late. Darkness surrounded you and you felt yourself being pulled through it towards a thin white light in the shape of a door. When you were pushed gently out of the darkness and through that door, you found herself in a room covered in soft light, which came from an unidentifiable source. The furniture was elegant and placed at random, the walls a solid, pale rock. The fabric was made of silk and velvet, deep red and royal purple in color with gold accents. The couches looked like antiques, and beside them was a small, claw-footed table.

The strange man released you, leaving a strange warmth where his arms had been, and passed you to sit gracefully in one of the chairs. Now that he was away from you, you could make out his features.

His eyes were like pools of amber, deep and eternal, and his hair was golden, like ripe wheat. Everything about him seemed to scream _gold_. He had delicate features with almond-shaped eyes and was breathtakingly beautiful. His figure was stretched, narrow. Despite how incredible this man looked, he was still a teen-napper.

You backed up, hitting solid rock. Where the hell was the door? Your eyes shifted around the room, checking even the floor and ceiling for a door, but there was none. You furrowed your eyebrows. How the hell had you gotten there?

As if sensing your confusion, the man’s golden orbs shifted to your form, a small smile on his lips. “We got here through the faerie paths,” his voice was melodic, catching you off guard. His voice matched his appearance perfectly.

“Faerie paths?” you questioned. “Are you…?” he nodded his head in confirmation. “Really? Aren’t Faeries miniature with wings and sparkly clothes?”

He laughed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. You expected his laugh to be as golden as the rest of him, but it wasn’t. It was silvery, like the sound of bells. “No, my dear. We are nothing like humans portray us as.”

“Oh,” you always knew those movies were over-rated, but seriously? They missed the mark completely! This… _faerie_ was tall, much more so than yourself, and, though he did move around in an elegant and graceful manner, he did not have wings or sparkle. Though he did seem to glow at times, if that counts for anything.

“Tell me, what do you know about faeries?”

“Nothing, except what they say in movies and books.”

“I see,”

Silence fell over the room and you shifted nervously. You had no clue where you were, what he was capable of, and what he had planned. You pressed yourself flat against the wall, biting your bottom lip. “What are you going to do to me?”

He ignored the question, motioning towards the antique couch in front of him. “Come. Take a seat.”

Despite your better judgment, you slowly made your way over to him. Something told you to stay away, that the man was dangerous, but there was something drawing you in, like a magnetic pull, and it was much stronger than the warning. His golden orbs were locked with your own and you found it impossible to look away, no matter how badly you wanted to.

It was hypnotizing, like _magic_.

The faerie reached a slim hand forward, resting it on top of yours, his long and slender fingers brushing the skin gently. Warmth flooded through your hand, starting at the points that he touched before slowly crawling its way up your arm. You were afraid but, at the same time, you didn’t want him to stop.

His hand moved up to your cheek, his fingertips lightly brushing the skin and causing the same warmth to erupt. You had mixed emotions about it all. His touch was so magnetizing, drawing you in and comforting you, as if to say that everything was alright, not to be afraid. But there was something pricking at the back of your mind, telling you to be afraid, that he was a devil in disguise as an angel – a beautiful, glowing angel.

“Y/N,” he purred, leaning closer and trailing his hand down the side of your neck, the warmth following wherever his fingers went.

How the hell did he know your name? It didn’t even matter. You felt like you were floating, his touch driving you mad. You swallowed hard, closing your eyes. You couldn’t even tell if you were nervous because he was a faerie, or if it was because you had never been that close to a male before. Your skin felt like it was glowing where he touched, the warmth spreading through every inch of your body and surrounding your heart.

You felt it, slowly inching its way to the rapidly beating organ.

“What’s your name?” you whispered because that was all you were capable of doing at the moment.

“Reth,” he said to you in his melodic voice.

“ _Reth_ ,” you tested the name on your tongue and smiled, reaching out a hand to touch his flawless cheek. “Reth… kiss me.”

He smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours. It was uncharacteristic for a faerie; they could care less about physicality. All they cared about was manipulation. But something was off this time. Reth felt connected to this human, and he _knew_ he had to take you as his own. Of course, thanks to Evie’s command, he was free from the IPCA and could do as he pleased.

This human was his. Body, heart, mind, and soul.

You felt something within the kiss. You felt yourself being filled with his love as the warmth reached out, wrapping around your heart like a chain. It was slower than the rest of your body had been, but you felt it crawling slowly until your whole heart was engulfed in his swirling golden poison.

It was over.

Reth had taken your heart, thus taking every other part of you. You were his, inside and out, and there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it. You would stay with him in the faerie realm for all of eternity.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
